pokemon_emeraldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Locations
This page will make it easier to find Pokemon in every location. Furthermore, this will also help you fill the Pokedex! To make it clear this page contains ALL Pokemon in every location! But despite all of that, if you know any more Pokemon that can be found in a certain area please tell us! Route 101 * Poochyena * Wurmple * Zigzagoon Route 103 Fishing or Surfing * Magikarp * Pelipper * Sharpedo * Tentacool * Wailmer * Wingull Grass * Poochyena * Zigzagoon Route 102 Fishing or Surfing * Corphish * Goldeen * Lotad * Magikarp * Marill Grass * Lotad * Poochyena * Ralts * Seedot * Wurmple * Zigzagoon Petalburg City All the Pokemon here can only be found in a pond at the lower-left side of the city. * Corphish * Goldeen * Magikarp * Marill Route 104 Fishing or Surfing * Magikarp * Marill * Wingull * Pelipper Grass * Taillow * Wingull * Wurmple Petalburg Woods * Cascoon * Poochyena * Shroomish * Slakoth * Taillow * Wurmple Route 116 * Abra * Nincada * Poochyena * Skitty * Taillow * Whismur Dewford Town and Route 106 * Magikarp * Pelipper * Tentacool * Wailmer * Wingull Granite Cave * Abra * Aron * Geodude * Makuhita * Mawile * Sableye * Nosepass * Zubat Route 107, 108 and 109 * Magikarp * Pelipper * Tentacool * Wailmer * Wingull Abandoned Ship * Magikarp * Tentacool * Tentacruel Slateport City Just like Petalburg City, Slateport City's Pokemon can only be found in the coasts of Slateport. * Magikarp * Pelipper * Tentacool * Wailmer * Wingull Route 110 Fishing or Surfing * Magikarp * Pelipper * Wingull * Tentacool * Wailmer Grass * Electrike * Gulpin * Minun * Oddish * Plusle * Poochyena Route 117 Fishing or Surfing * Corphish * Goldeen * Marill * Magikarp Grass * Illumise * Marill * Oddish * Poochyena * Volbeat Rusturf Tunnel There's no Pokemon here but Whismur so I suggest not to come back here to catch Pokemon. * Whismur Fiery Path * Grimer * Koffing * Machop * Numel * Slugma * Torkoal Route 111 and Desert Fishing and Surfing * Barboach * Goldeen * Magikarp * Marill Thick Sand * Baltoy * Cacnea * Lileep * Sandshrew * Trapinch Rock Smashing * Geodude Route 112 * Machop * Numel Route 113 * Sandshrew * Slugma * Skarmory * Spinda Route 114 Fishing and Surfing * Barboach * Goldeen * Magikarp * Marill Grass * Lombre * Lotad * Nuzleaf * Seedot * Seviper * Swablu * Zangoose Rock Smashing * Geodude * Nosepass (only in granite cave) Updates * Created page * Added Route 101 * Added Route 103 and Route 102 * Added Petalburg City, Route 104, Petalburg Woods and Route 116 * Added Dewford Town, Route 106, Granite Cave, Route 107, 108, 109 and Abandoned Ship * Added Slateport City and Route 110 * Added Route 117 * Added Rusturf Tunnel, Fiery Path, Route 111, Desert, Route 112 and Route 113 * Added Route 114 * Edited some parts of the page Category:Help